Torchwood 20 seas 5 Episode1
by masterdoctorwhogirl
Summary: This is the story of what happens when a life-giving alien inhabits a 17 year old girl


#SD: The camera opens in the newly rebuilt TORCHWOOD HUB. The central Rift monitor, a tall cylindrical structure, stands in the center of the main room. The trademark cogwheel door sits in front of the Rift monitor. Several desks, made of painted black metal, are scattered around the area, each complete with a computer and office chair. The floors are a dark-colored tile, while the walls and ceiling are made of a light grey cement. Several doorways and three tunnels are seen. The camera travels down each one in turn.  
The first one medical/autopsy bay. An autopsy table stands in the center, surrounded by several cabinets and smaller tables. On top of one of the tables lay some medical tools, such as some scalpels, needles, and a stethoscope. There is a door, containing one window at the top, small, while the doorway is an arc. It is tiled with silver-colored tiles.  
The second tunnel leads to a long hallway containing multiple rooms. On one side of the hallway, there are interrogation rooms, each with one table and two chairs, and no windows. The other side is laden with containment cells. The front of the cell is a three-inch piece of glass, with holes placed for communication and air. A door to each cell is air and padlocked, with no windows. Each cell has a bunk on the left side, held up by a chain; one on each side. Several cells hold weevils, creatures with pushed up and wrinkled faces, jagged teeth, and a curled lip. A thin line of hair tops their heads. The walls of the hallways, rooms and cells are made of cinder block, topped with concrete and reinforced steel.  
The third tunnel leads to a large room. The walls are a black/grey colored brick, and the floor a polished tile, metallic black. Several columns support the infrastructure. A walkway leads to the back of the room, where the wall is tiled with doors, approx. 2x2 feet. Each door is made of a dull grey metal, and has a brass name plate in the center, indicating that this is the morgue. The camera zooms in on the bottom left door. The name plate has a card in it, with the name "Ianto Jones" handwritten on it.  
The camera moves into another room, in which a bed lies in the far right corner, along with a bureau in the far left corner, and a closet, with one door open. On the bed, a man lays on it. The dark blue sheets are strewn about it, and the figure on the bed kicks them off, creating a crumpled heap on the ground below the bed. The camera moves in on the figure in the bed, and it is seen that the mass is Captain Jack Harkness. Jack's skin is beaded with sweat, as several tears stream down his face. His dark hair is matted to his forehead, and a white t-shirt clings to his skin.  
The scene flips between Jack and his dream. His dream is his final moments with Ianto. The scene is dark and grey. Jack is holding a short/dark-haired man in his arms, cradling him to his chest.

Jack:It's all my fault  
Ianto: No, it's not

The scene is back to Jack. He thrashes in his sleep, and more tears run down his face. His hands are clenched into tight fists, and are white knuckled.

Back to the dream.

SD: Jack places his hands on Ianto's face, and several tears creep down his cheek. Ianto looks at Jack as he grows weaker, and his voice turns into a whisper  
Ianto: I love you.  
Jack: (Sniffs) Don't.

SD: Ianto closes his eyes for several seconds.  
Jack: Ianto? Ianto, stay with me. Stay with me, please. (Begins to sob.) Ianto, stay with me.  
Ianto: (Opens his eyes. Silence for several seconds) (Sniffs) It was good, yeah?  
Jack: Yeah (Gently strokes Ianto's face)  
Ianto: Don't forget me.  
Jack: Never could. (Manages a small smile)  
Ianto: In a thousand years time, you won't remember me.  
Jack: (Short pause) Yes I will. I promise I will

The camera goes back to sleeping Jack.

Jack: (In his sleep) No, no, no, no, no, no. Please, no.  
SD: Jack clenches his pillow and turns over. He buries his face in the pillow.

Back to the dream.

SD: Ianto's head falls back, and he takes one last breath, and dies. Jack cradles his body and cries.  
Jack: Ianto? Ianto, don't go. (Desperately) Don't leave me, please. Please don't.

SD: Jack wakes up with a start, and tears streaming down his face.  
Jack: One last time. This is it. (Pauses) I can't keep doing this. (sighs)

SD: Jack gets up and throws his Greatcoat on over his sweat-drenched t-shirt and boxers. He throws open the door to his bedroom and walks through the center of the Hub, and down the third tunnel. Jack pauses at the entrance to the Morgue, closes his eyes, and takes a deep breath before opening the door. His pace slows down as he gets closer to the metal containers.  
Jack cautiously places his hand on the door labeled "Ianto Jones" and takes hold of the lock. He pushes several numbers and the lock clicks open. He pulls the lock off the door, takes a deep breath, and opens the container. As he pulls the container out, at a slow speed, tears begin to stream down his face again. He looks at the face lying below him, cold and pale. He places his hand gingerly on Ianto's face, and recoils slightly at the touch of the cold skin.  
Jack pulls away after several seconds, leans against the wall, and slumps down, dejected. He puts his head in his hands and begins to sob.

Jack: I'm so sorry, Ianto. I'm so sorry.

SD: This goes on for several seconds when the Rift alarms sounds. Jack lifts his head up, and begins to stand. He turns to the lifeless body of Ianto, carefully closes the case, and puts the lock back in place.  
When he finishes, Jack runs back down the tunnel, Great coat billowing behind him. His bare feet slap the floor with each step.  
He makes several turns before reaching the Rift monitor. The screen in front of it shows a rift spike, and Jacks face shows confusion. The spike is right above the Torchwood HUB. Jack opens his Time Vortex Manipulator and brings down the invisible lift. He hops onto it, and rides it up. Looking around, he hears terrified screams of people, and sees people running away from the left of the HUB. Jack turns to the right, and sees a huge...thing. Jack, however, does not notice a girl standing near the invisible lift, staring at the creature, with a grin on her face.  
The girl is tall and lanky, with below the shoulder length brown hair. Her skin is pale, with a slight tan. She wears glasses , black skinny jeans, a light grey three quarter-length top, and a pair of black high-top converse.  
It is a large white body, with a bright glow. It towers over all of the other buildings, yet has no shadow. Muscles bulge on its arms and legs. Golden armour encases its head. legs and shoulders, with intricate designs carved into it. It has no mouth- just two eyes and a nose.  
It steps over buildings, towards Jack. Jack draws his gun and, and holds it to his side.  
The creature stopped several feet in front of Jack, and looked down at him

Altracore: Immortalus. Relinquish the gauntlet, or your planet shall suffer!  
Jack: What are you talking about?  
Altracore: The Resurrection Gauntlet. I have seen you with it. It must be destroyed. Give it to me, or in order to insure its destruction, I will obliterate the entire planet.  
Jack: Like hell you will! (Shoots at the the creature, but the bullets go right through it.) Shit.  
SD: The Altracore swipes a humongous arm at Jack, narrowly missing him. The girl steps back, but no fear registers on her face.  
Altracore: Why must humans be so naive? Your weapons are no match and can do me no harm.(Pauses) You have two hours to put your affairs in order to hand over the Gauntlet. I shall keep watch on you, Immortalus. You have been warned.  
SD: The Altracore turns into a cloud of mist, and moves into the girl. Jack now ees the girl as she collapses to the ground. Jack rushes to her, and opens the invisible lift. He picks up the girl, and rushes her into the TORCHWOOD HUB. He readjusts her in his arms as he carries her into the medical bay. He gently places her on the autopsy table, and puts the laser scanner underneath her. He presses several buttons and green lines appear on the girl. They move up and down the girl. A screen to the right of the table lights up. Jack turns to it, and reads through it, reading aloud to himself.  
Jack: Altracore. No home planet known. Junk info. (Keeps reading, then pauses) Hold up. Shit#. Brother of *1Abaddon. Creator of Resurrection Gauntlets. Locked away in the Rift after losing a battle with Abaddon. Regains power from the rift. (Shakes his head) We just get this place back together, and the brother of the bringer of death comes along. Just how unlucky am I?  
SD: The girl begins to move, and Jack turns back to her.  
Girl: Jack? (Sits up and looks around.) Okay. This is officially crazy.  
Jack: (Looking confused) How do you know my name?  
Girl: What? You're not gonna ask mine first?  
Jack: (Sarcastically) My apologies. What's your name?  
Girl: Dobbin. Rose Dobbin.  
Jack: Nice to meet you Rose. (Puts his hand out. Rose shakes it.)  
Rose: Wow. No trademark Harkness grin? Ianto must've killed you.  
Jack: (Sadness and anger shadow over his face. Fiercely) Watch it. You have NO idea.  
Rose: Chill out. I've been through the same thing. (Hurt crosses her face). A Weevil killed my boyfriend. He died in my arms. (Pauses, and looks at Jack.) It hurts, doesn't it; watching them die? Wanting to do something, but knowing there is nothing you can do?  
Jack: Like hell.  
Rose: How do you stop the hurt?  
Jack: Haven't figured that out yet. Wish I knew though. Could've used it this morning.  
Rose: (Looking concerned) Why?  
Jack: I dreamed of his death. I watched it again, and again (voice trails off. Looks at Rose) Why am I telling you this?  
Rose: Because you're alone. (Sighs) Anyways, I can't believe I'm actually here. TORCHWOOD Three. This is insane. (Smiles broadly)  
Jack: Back to my first question. How did you know my name, and how do you know about TORCHWOOD?  
Rose: Research. When that Weevil attacked Dameon, I knew it was not... natural to Earth. I started digging. I found out about TORCHWOOD. I hacked your files. Nothing personal, just basic info. The background of TORCHWOOD. Got more info on Canary Wharf. I felt bad for TORCHWOOD One, but they partially brought it upon themselves. (Pauses, and shakes her head) I hacked CCTV cameras, and got lucky one day.  
I found the Perception filter. At first, no one was there, then you appeared. Just out of nowhere. You showed up, shouted out to some person walking by, then disappeared again. Then, you show up, this time with a girl, who turned out to be Gwen. I found the tourist office entrance too. I learned about everyone here. About how you got team three, about Suzie, Owen and Tosh. And about the children, and the government trying to blow you all up. Plus Ianto's death. (Sadness crosses her face, then she continues. Jack looks at her, dumbfounded.)  
Then there was Miracle day. No one dies.I put anything and everything on my phone. Its encrypted, coded, and password protected.  
SD: Jack looks amazed at Rose. He crosses his arms. He looks at Rose, up and down, then more amazement crosses his face. Jack moves some equipment off of a filing cabinet, and sits down on it.  
Jack: How old are you?  
Rose: I'm 17. (Smirks) I'll be eighteen in November.  
Jack: Well, I'm definitely impressed. Who taught you how to do all of that.  
Rose: No one. I learned all by myself. (Jack raises an eyebrow) What, you don't believe me?  
Jack: No, you just surprise me.  
Rose: I also am medically trained. And am good with a gun.  
Jack: Are you trying to get a job?  
Rose: Quite possibly. (Smirks) Would I have a chance?  
Jack: Depends. We are low on staff. (Looks like he is thinking)  
SD: The screen to the laser scanner beeps, and Jack turns to it. He taps the screen several times, then mutters something inaudible to himself.  
Rose: It's in me, isn't it?  
Jack: Unfortunately. Not sure how though. It's at least ten times your size.  
Rose: Yeah, I got that when it stepped over building with ease. (A slight frown crosses her face) Why is my head not burning up? Actually, what is it doing in my head at all?  
Jack: I don't know. You should be, but you're not.(Pauses for a moment, looks at his watch, then jumps off of the filing cabinet)  
Rose: Where are you going? (A Questionable look crosses her face)  
Jack: You're coming too. (Smiles) We're gonna find out what this thing wants. In the meantime, you should know your way around; just in case I do recruit you.  
Rose: We're just gonna wait it out? There's an alien in me, and you say we're just gonna 'wait it out'?  
SD: A large smile crosses Rose's face, and she jumps down from the table.  
Rose: This place is gonna get me killed.  
Jack: And there is your trademark grin for ya. (Laughs) Come on Dobbin, Rose Dobbin. (Walks away)  
SD: Rose catches up with and follows Jack. The camera shows clips of Jack and Rose in different parts of TORCHWOOD.  
The first one is in the HUB. Rose looks around, wide-eyed. Myfanwy appears, and Jack watches Rose, as if to gauge her reaction. Rose simply holds her hand out, with a piece of chocolate in it. Myfanwy lands in front of Rose, and stares at the chocolate.  
Rose: Come on now. It's okay. I'm a friend.  
SD: The pterodactyl moves closer, and cautiously takes the chocolate from Rose's hand. Jack looks impressed, and Rose laughs.  
Rose: What? I told you I did my research. Myfanwy. You and Ianto caught her in warehouse downtown, after Ianto chased her from some sheep. Ianto named her Myfanwy after the Welsh goddess who sang beautifully. Ironic, isn't it? (Rose laughs) But she is beautiful.  
Jack: She really is. That was a great day, you know. He was super persuasive. I was about to run him over, though.  
Rose: And, by your words, looked good in a suit.  
Jack: (Laughing) He did.  
Rose: You're impossible!  
Jack: Well, you've been with me an hour, and haven't tried to kill me, so your tolerance level must be pretty high. Most people can only stand a few minutes with me. (Smiles, and continues walking)  
SD: Both Jack and Rose laugh, and they continue walking.  
The camera next shows Jack and Rose in the Interrogation/Holding hallway. Rose walks down the cell side, looking into each room. Anger crosses her face, and she steps back.  
Jack: Hey, you okay?  
Rose: Yeah, I'm fine. Just remembering. It's getting better, but still hurts.  
Jack: (A concerned look shows in his eyes) How long?  
Rose: Two years, ten months, and seventeen days. (Shakes her head.) Nevermind. (Moves to the other side of the hallway) What are these?  
Jack: Interrogation rooms. Always fun to be in.  
Rose: Who for? You or the interrogee? (Smirks)  
Jack: Depends. (Smiles)  
SD: Suddenly, Rose collapses. Jack rushes to her, catching her before he head hits the ground. He lays her down on the ground, when her eyes turn a glowing white color.  
Rose: (In the voice of Altracore) You are wasting time Immortalus. Retrieve the gauntlet, or the girl will burn. It must be destroyed! You have half and hour.  
SD: Rose's eyes go back to normal, but she remains unconscious.  
Jack: (Quietly) Destroyed. He needs to destroy it. (Pauses) Got it! Rose, I'm going to tell you about the time I killed Suzie Costello, for the final time. (Sits down against the wall, and begins talking) She killed herself, when we found out that she had been murdering people to practice using the Resurrection Gauntlet. She was about to kill Gwen when she shot me in the head. She didn't know that I could come back to life. I came back, and she shot herself through the bottom of her head. A couple of months later, we had to bring her back to learn more about how to use the Gauntlet. Gwen brought her back, but the link was so strong, that Suzie stayed alive. We figured out that the was draining the life from Gwen, and bringing herself back to life. The gunshot wound that killed her was being transferred to Gwen. But we figured that out after she tricked Gwen into taking her to her father, and she killed him. After that, she took her to a pier, and Gwen was almost dead. Owen went to look after her, and I tried killing Suzie. I shot her, and shot her, but she wouldn't die. I called Toshiko, and she realized that the Glove was why she wouldn't die. It was linking her to Gwen, and as long as the link was there, she would remain alive. I had Toshiko shoot the Glove, and after she did, I shot Suzie one last time. She died, and Gwen stopped dying. The gunshot wound was gone from her, and she was only shaken up. That's how the first glove was destroyed.  
The second glove, I obtained when Owen died for the first time. He died too suddenly for anyone to say goodbye, and Tosh needed to tell him she loved him. Also, I needed the passcode to get into the morgue. This time, he stayed alive, but there was no link. He just stayed alive. Unfortunately, his body didn't work. He wouldn't heal, had no bodily functions, couldn't sleep. If he drank or ate, it wouldn't come out, so he would stand on his head to throw it up. Owen died later due to radiation flooding, to stop a Nuclear meltdown. We kept the glove in the Archives, and never used it, knowing what it could do.  
When the government tried to blow Gwen, Ianto and I up, the glove was destroyed in the explosion. Thankfully, Myfanwy survived. So both of the gloves were inevitably destroyed.  
Abaddon was a whole different story. His helper, Bilis Manger, tricked the rest of the team to open the Rift, using people they loved. For Owen, it was Diane, a girl he once loved. For Ianto, it was Lisa, his dead girlfriend. For Tosh, it was her mother, and for Gwen, Bilis killed Rhys, her Fiance. Owen killed me, and the team opened the Rift, letting Abaddon through. His very shadow killed anyone who touched it. He fed off of life. Thankfully, I happened to be immortal, so I gave him a feast. Gwen went with me, and I stood in his shadow. It ripped the life out of me, and, oh, how it hurt. Feeling the life being sucked out of you. Unfortunately, I can't die, so he kept feeding and feeding, until there was so much life, it overpowered him, and he died. Time reversed, and everything went back to the way it was before the Rift was open. But it became more volatile than ever.  
Thats it. That's how the gloves and Abaddon were destroyed. So you, in Rose, get out. You have no purpose here. (Menacingly) Leave!  
SD: Nothing happens. Jack sits against the wall and waits. Several seconds later, Rose begins to stir.  
Rose: Okay, major headache. (Turns to Jack.) Take me to the morgue.  
Jack: Why?  
Rose: Not sure. I just really want to see Ianto. Even if he isnt here, I still want to meet him.  
SD: A look of sadness crossed Jacks face.  
Jack: (To himself) I'm doing it to be kind. Doing it to be kind. (To Rose, but with hesitation) Fine. (Points a finger. With ferocity) But just this once. This one time.  
SD: Jack leads rose down the third tunnel, and to the door to the morgue. He does the exact same thing he did that morning. Rose follows closely behind. When Jack reaches the metal case Ianto is in, he expertly opens the lock, and slides it off.  
Jack: (Coldly, and with a frown) There, you can open it. (Shakes his head) I just can't.  
Rose: (Nods. Slowly opens the case, waiting to hear the click of it being opened to the full extent. She then unzips the stark white body bag, and pulls the flap open. Looking at the face below her, she places a hand on the side of his head.) Poor Ianto. You died with honor, and gratitude from Jack, Gwen, and myself. You didn't know me. Wish you would've.  
SD: Rose's eyes turn white for the second time, but she does not fall to the ground. Jack is turned away from her and Ianto, so he doesn't see. She places her hand on the center of Ianto's chest, and white veins sprawl from it. They curve around the contours of Ianto's body, and he begins to glow.  
The camera shows Jack's face, and several tears show falling from the corner of his eye. Ianto is glowing behind him. Jack turns around, and sees what's happening.  
Jack: Get away from him! (Leaps at Rose, but cannot touch her.) Please! Leave him alone!  
SD: Jack stares in astonishment as Ianto' chest starts to heave. He coughs and sputters as life enters him. After several more seconds, Rose collapses in a heap. Her eyes revert to their normal color. Jack kneels down besides her, and checks for a pulse. He finds one, and stands up. Jack then checks on Ianto, who has stopped coughing. Ianto is unconscious, but alive.  
Jack stares at him, for a second, when he notices a grey fog exiting Rose's mouth. He turns to her as the fog turns into the creature he faced that morning, except it is noticeably smaller; it fits in the room.  
Jack: What've you done?  
Altracore: I have rewarded you. Though a mere human, you have done an honorable task. The gauntlets were in need of destruction. The 2Beast seeks them to bring himself to full power. Abaddon, the son of the Beast, was sent to find the gloves, while annihilating the human race. You made the decision to use your immortality to stop Abaddon, even though it might have killed you.  
Jack: Nothing can kill me.  
Altracore: That is even more evident now. You also destroyed the gauntlets. You stopped the girl when she became out of control with the first of the pair, and you did not continue use with the second. Most humans would not have been able to make that choice, and would have used the glove for their selfish purposes, to bring back people for themselves.  
Therefore, I have rewarded you. The girl saw how vital he was to you and to your army. He meant a great deal, not only to your army and you, but to her. I have returned him.  
Jack: Will he be like me? Or like Owen?  
Altracore: He will not be Immortal. He has a heartbeat. He has breath. He lives.  
SD: Ianto's eyes shoot open, and he looks around.  
Ianto: Jack!  
Jack: (Runs to Ianto, and kneels down beside him) It's okay. I'm right here. (Brushes his hand against Ianto's face)  
To Altracore) What about Rose? What happens to her?  
Altracore: She will live. She will remember everything that has happened today.  
Jack: What do I do with her?  
Altracore: Keep her close. She will be instrumental to your army. (Pauses) The time has come for me to leave. I wish you luck, Immortalus.  
SD: Altracore turns into a white fog, dissipating into the air.  
Jack: Ianto. Ianto, you okay?  
Ianto: Jack, where am I? I died! I was dead.  
Jack: You're not dead. You're alive.  
Ianto: Am I like Owen?  
Jack: (Takes Ianto's hand and places it in his chest) Look, a heartbeat.  
SD: Ianto looks down at his hand, then at Jack.  
Ianto: There was nothing. There was absolutely nothing. And I was scared. I was losing you. I was losing everything.  
Jack: I'm sorry. It's my fault. I took you in there with me.  
Ianto: I wanted to go. (Looks at Jack, then at the floor, at Rose. He suddenly looks hurt) Who's that?  
Jack: Who?  
Ianto: (Sits up and points to Rose) Her.  
Jack: (Turns to where Ianto points) Oh. That's Rose. She's gonna be working here.  
Ianto: She doesn't yet?  
Jack: (Shakes his head) Not yet. Just met her today. That creature kinda went inside her, and controlled her at some points. But from what she's told me, and showed me, she is capable of working here. She wants to. (Pauses) Hey boyfriend was killed by a Weevil. She started searching. She knew so much about us. I could Retcon her, but her mind is brilliant. She also has extensive medical training.  
Ianto: We would need that, wouldn't we? (Manages a weak laugh) God, my lungs hurt.  
Rose: (Waking up.) Give me a couple minutes, and I'll take a look. (Grimaces) Geez. That hurt.  
Jack: (Turning to Rose) You okay?  
Rose: Yeah, I'm fine. Just some bruises from all of my alien-induced falls. (Laughs, and stands up, using the wall as support) Hi Ianto.  
Ianto: (Looking at Rose) Hi.  
Rose: Do you want out of the body bag?  
Ianto: (Looks at the bag) Yeah, that would be nice.  
SD: Jack helps Ianto out of the bag. He turns around, and gives Jack a hug, and kisses him. Rose grimaces.  
Rose: Put some pants on!  
Jack: What? I like it.  
Rose: (Shakes head with disgust) Oh, for the love of God...(Stands up.) I'm gonna go to the medic's room. Be there in 5. And Ianto, put on some clothes.  
Ianto: Well, she's going to be a bundle of fun.  
Jack: Probably just in shock. She did just have an alien in her head.  
Ianto: (Nodding) Point taken.  
SD: Jack helps Ianto out of the Morgue, and through the hub.  
Rose: Pants!  
Jack: (With mock irritation) Got that! (To Ianto) You gonna need help with those pants?  
Ianto: (Shaking his head) I can't even feel my arms. How am I supposed to use them to put pants on?  
Jack: Good point. (Pauses for a second)  
Ianto: (Looking concerned) What?  
Jack: (To Rose) How'd you like a job at Torchwood?  
SD: The camera shows Rose, in the Medical bay. Her face lights up with a huge grin.  
Rose: Thought you'd never ask! (Laughs) I'll take it! (Looks at her watch) Two minutes!  
SD: The camera moves up (Towards the ceiling), and fades out.

End.

1*Abbadon- Creature which is also known as the devil. Hebrew term for "Destruction" and is used in the Hebrew bible.

2The Beast (Also known as Satan, the Devil, Lucifer, etc.) was first found in the Doctor Who episode "The Impossible Planet" and in the second part "The Satan Pit". The Beast fought in a great war, but lost, and was imprisoned in it's own planet which orbited a black hole; a gravity funnel held it in place  
. Two vases/containers were placed just out of the chained creatures reach, and to destroy the Beast, one had to sacrifice himself by breaking the vases (thus breaking the Gravity field) to kill the beast. The Doctor did this, but was able to find his TARDIS (earlier lost because the pressurized cabin it was in collapsed) to escape.  
The beast was supposedly destroyed, but a small part of it was able to escape; the idea of it. The idea survived, thus the Beast was able to recreate itself.


End file.
